


falling like the stars

by ohsansa



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsansa/pseuds/ohsansa
Summary: Lizzie and Alyssa's relationship had always been a rocky one, full of ups and downs and the constant changing of tides.
Relationships: Alyssa Chang/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	falling like the stars

When Alyssa Chang had arrived at the Salvatore School, Lizzie had excitedly thought she would be making a brand new friend.  _ And boy, had she miscalculated _ .

From the start they were constantly at odds, fighting over the Head Bitch In Charge position in any scenario, and dividing the Witches between who they were scared more of. Classes were often thrown into a war zone between Alyssa and Lizzie and sometimes even Penelope.

Lizzie couldn’t pinpoint the moment that things started getting better between them, but she also couldn’t pinpoint the reason why Alyssa seemed to hate her so much. Maybe she could pin it to that time when Alyssa was around twelve years old and Alaric made Emma have a talk with her. Alyssa came out different than she’d gone in, but Lizzie brushed it off as Emma finally being able to reach her and uncover whatever it was that Alyssa was so plagued by. 

After that, Lizzie wouldn’t exactly call them friends, but they could speak amiably and be in the same friend circle without wanting to strangle each other. Alyssa stopped challenging Lizzie during the talent show, and she became good friends with Lizzie’s friends, like MG. Sometimes they even planned events together, and Lizzie began to feel like maybe they could be friends in the future.

When she’d had a meltdown after finding out about the merge, Alyssa had found her in her room after Hope had calmed her down and left, quietly curled up in bed. She couldn’t remember why Alyssa had come to her room, it was probably to borrow something, but she had kicked off her shiny heels and climbed into bed with Lizzie, and she had laid with her until Lizzie fell asleep. Alyssa wasn’t known around the school for her compassion by any means, and she was still playfully snippy to Lizzie whenever they were together in school, but she knew there was some warmth there, some longing to be attached to other people.

Lizzie began to hope that maybe there were other feelings underneath the surface. She often thought back to the day when Sebastian visited the witches in the Old Mill, and recalled Alyssa’s words that he wasn’t good enough for Lizzie. Was she only saying that to bother him? Had she also truly felt like Sebastian wasn’t good enough for her? Lizzie mulled it over for days, unable to let it go. She convinced herself that something was there, that Alyssa felt some kind of way about her.

That came crashing down around her when Alyssa slingshotted them into the Prison World. Sebastian dazzled her, distracted her, and yet she couldn’t shake the thought that she had done this. She’d gotten rid of Lizzie as easily as you’d take out the trash, and Lizzie wondered if she regretted it at all. 

When she was finally rescued, Lizzie was hesitant to seek Alyssa out. She avoided her, she sat far away from her in class and she stopped hanging out with the witches whenever Alyssa was there. To Josie, she played it off as if she was too depressed because of Sebastian. Her twin had no reason to suspect she was lying, she never dug deep enough to learn most of Lizzie’s inner thoughts. 

Alyssa cornered her not too long after Lizzie escaped the Prison World. The girl’s locker room was  _ not  _ the place that Lizzie would want to ever have this kind of conversation or any conversation at all, but Alyssa stomped over to Lizzie’s locker after everyone but her had left, slamming it closed and pointing an accusing finger at her. 

“Why are you ignoring me?” she had demanded, and Lizzie couldn’t believe her ears. 

They got into it. They screamed at each other, called each other names and they both grew hot and warm in the face. 

“I thought we were friends,” Lizzie finally scoffed at her. “But no. Like everyone else in your life, you just tossed me aside when it was convenient for you.”

She didn’t know why those words seemed to sting Alyssa so badly, why her eyes narrowed and welled with tears, and why she looked as if Lizzie had slapped her across the face. On all accounts, Lizzie had said far worse things to her before. She’d called her nasty and terrible things, told her that no one loved her and she never had any true friends. This, however, seemed to reach a part of Alyssa that Lizzie ad never managed to upset before. She immediately felt sorry for it. The look on her face was so recognizable, that look of deep misery and despair that other people rarely seemed to understand.

Lizzie reached out a hand to her, but Alyssa shook her head and waved it off. “I didn’t know it would take all of you,” Alyssa finally said, turning away slightly. Lizzie saw her eyes shining. “I thought it would just take Alaric. I just wanted to hurt him, I just wanted him to… to feel like how I felt. I never meant to hurt you too.”

Watching Alyssa show this incredibly vulnerable side, Lizzie understood, or she tried to. “I’m sorry he tried to do that to you. I’m sorry they took your memories from you,” Lizzie whispered, afraid that speaking too loudly would cause Alyssa to run away. Lizzie shook her head. “You didn’t deserve that.”

The other girl turned back to her, reaching up to wipe away an escaping tear. Lizzie realized that she didn’t know much about Alyssa’s past or anything about her family. She never left school during the holidays, Lizzie only then realized with a jolt. Alyssa probably didn’t have anyone else. She reached forward, enveloping Alyssa in a warm and tight embrace. She resisted, as Lizzie expected, but she gave in and melted against Lizzie, quicker than she expected. She hugged her as if she’d never been hugged before, and Lizzie wondered when the last time was.

Lizzie pulled away to peer down at her. Alyssa’s face was still red and her eyes were still watery, but Lizzie was relieved to see that she didn’t look angry or upset anymore. On the contrary, Lizzie had never seen Alyssa Chang look so peaceful and vulnerable in her entire life.

“I used to think… I used to hope, really, that…” Lizzie trailed off, her cheeks flushing. She could just see Alyssa making fun of her now.

But, despite all of Lizzie’s expectations, Alyssa leaned up and pressed her lips against her’s, stunning her into silence. 

Everything changed and yet nothing changed at all after that. Alyssa was still playfully snarky and they still fought each other for the Head Bitch in Charge position in any event. They still rivaled each other for attention and they still caused a ruckus in classes whenever they got going in an argument. And still, other things had changed too. Alyssa curled up with Lizzie in bed during naps, they did their homework together in the library and they were constantly in trouble for talking during classes. 

Lizzie really  _ had  _ miscalculated so many years ago when Alyssa Chang arrived at the Salvatore School. 


End file.
